Dr Wissenschaft Mad Pokemon Scientist
by a-rod48
Summary: Join Dr. Wissenschaft in his lab as he performs mad science! There are Pokemon out there and there is science to do! The doctor is always open to suggestions for new experiments.


Deep in Eterna forest, there is a building, hidden amongst the trees. In this building a man does his work.

This man is not a writer, looking for a serene muse. Nor is he a woodsman, taking in nature's beauty. No, this man is a man of science! Some may call him mad, sure. But that is why you do your research in a forest, far from civilization.

Dr. Wissenschaft prepares his notes for the day's rounds of experiments.

**Experiment Log 2/9**

· Due to their molecular structure being highly similar to water, Vaporeon can dissolve into it and disappear. Will the addition of other solvents into the water affect the Vaporeon?

o Test 1: Cherry Kool-aid

The doctor let a Vaporeon out of its pokéball into a tank of water. After a little bit of goading the Pokémon disappeared into the liquid. After about 5 seconds, 10 lbs of Kool-aid powder was added to the water and vigorously stirred.

§ Notes: The Vaporeon did not exit the tank during the stirring, perhaps to hide itself further.

After the water calmed a small electric shock was sent through the solution, not enough to hurt her, just enough to make her want to leave.

§ Notes: Test subject is now a deep red color. Smells of cherries, due to this, the test subject shall now be referred to as Cherry.

After getting its bearings, Cherry went wild, bounding up and down and around the lab eventually spraying Dr. Wissenschaft with a water gun.

§ Notes: Likely due to the addition of sugar to its molecular structure, she seems to me much more hyperactive than she was before. Cherry seems to be able to produce more Kool-aid in place of her water gun.

After a little bit of clean up, Cherry was returned to her pokéball. Dr. Wissenschaft reset and procured another test subject.

o Test 2: Yellow food coloring

The procedure was repeated with yellow food coloring in place of the Kool-aid powder.

§ Notes: Test subject emerged yellow. (Which is why I shall name him Yellow). Yellow seems shocked by his newfound coloration, but seems otherwise normal. I feel I must now sell specialized food coloring to Vaporeon trainers to customize their Pokémon. With the Fufrou grooming industry booming, this seems like the logical step.

o Test 3: Laundry soap

§ Notes: Test subject emerged from tank and tripped. His paws seem to have less traction now. Fins have been replaced by a bubbly mane.

On a hunch, Dr. Wissenschaft reached over to place the soapy Vaporeon on the weight scale, as he did though, the Pokémon slipped from his grasp, but landed on the scale anyway.

§ Notes: His paws aren't the only thing with less traction. As I suspected, weight has dropped, by about 25% even.

"Okay, hit me with a water gun!" Dr. Wissenschaft commanded. Instead of a water gun attack, a powerful Bubblebeam took its place.

§ Notes: He seems to have lost the ability to use water gun, and both he and I were shocked to see him use bubblebeam. As far as I can remember, vaporeon cannot learn bubblebeam naturally.

o Test 4: Lime jello powder.

§ Notes: To accommodate the jello powder, the procedure has to be modified. According to the instructions, the water for the jello must be warmed to near boiling. This will be changed to 56⁰ C (133⁰ F) as to not harm the test subject. After the mix has been added, it will be chilled to 3⁰ C (34⁰ F), to solidify. Cameras will be set up to monitor the process.

The Vaporeon was let out of her pokéball. Testing the waters with her paw. She happily hopped into the soothing hot spring. After she melted in, the doctor added the jello powder and quickly wheeled the tub to the refrigerator. Watching the monitor, he was pleased to see the Vaporeon had not decided to leave the tub yet.

§ Notes: 1 hour in, the gelatin has barely started to solidify.

§ Notes: 2 hours in, about half has solidified. An outline of the test subject is barely visible.

§ Notes: 4 hours in, the jello has complexly solidified, you can distinctly see the Vaporeon inside, but it is still translucent.

He hurried back to the fridge and pulled the tub out. The vaporeon quickly leapt out of the tank, seemingly passing right through the jello. She landed with an odd squitch sound, and jiggled from the impact. She was visibly distraught at the current change of events. Honestly, who wouldn't be distraught after being turned into living jello? Dr. Wissenschaft reached down to pet her, but found that his hand slid across, creating vibrations through her body, making her jiggle even more. She seemed to like it.

§ Notes: Fascinatingly, the test subject's (who shall now be called Jelli) cellular composition has changed to that of the gelatin. She seems to respond to impact the same way jello would, light passes through her the same way too. Her entire makeup is indifferent from jello!

The doctor looked up at the clock, 6:30. Definitely time to call it quits. He walked upstairs to the fridge, Jelli wobbling along behind. He reached in and pulled out the food he prepared earlier, a ham and cheese sandwich, with a lime jello cup.


End file.
